Godzilla Atari/Pipeworks trilogy
The Godzilla Atari/Pipeworks trilogy is a stop-motion film trilogy created by Max Carroll. The trilogy serves as an adaptation of the Atari/Pipeworks Godzilla video game trilogy (Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla: Save the Earth, and Godzilla: Unleashed.). Films Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee The Vortaak, a collective of different hostile alien races, comes to Earth to pillage it's resources. They send several of their own space monsters, including King Ghidorah and Gigan, and take over the minds of several of Earth's monsters, such as Anguirus and Rodan, to destroy Earth's major cities. However, Godzilla, whose existence had been unknown to the Vortaak, rises from the ocean and goes on a quest to fight the monsters. He first encounters Rodan at the''' Sakishima Island chain, defeating him by using his atomic breath. Godzilla then arrives in Osaka, where he meets and defeats Anguirus by throwing him into the Osaka Castle. The Monster King then travels to Tokyo, where he faces the combined might of King Ghidorah and Gigan, coming out on top of both monsters by forcing Ghidorah to blast Gigan's head off with his gravity beams and then throwing the hydra into Tokyo Bay, unconscious. Godzilla is then teleported to the Vortaak mothership, where he must face his ultimate, greatest rival of all; MechaGodzilla. Godzilla eventually defeats MechaGodzilla by tearing off it's head. After MechaGodzilla's defeat, the Vortaak are forced to return Godzilla to Earth and admit defeat. The film ends with the aliens vowing revenge. ''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' 2 years after the Vortaak invasion, the invaders return once again, this time with a larger supply of monsters under their control. Godzilla returns once more, and is joined by Mothra, whom was off-world during the previous invasion. Godzilla and Mothra initially head to Osaka, where they encounter and defeat Orga. Orga dies when Mothra's scales poison Orga, requiring him to try and eat Godzilla, whom his bio-kinetic body structure is based on. Godzilla then unleashes a nuclear pulse through Orga's body, killing him. Godzilla and Mothra then head to the Azabu Ravine, where they meet Biollante. Mother short charges Biollante with her wings, while Godzilla blasts the inside of her mouth with his atomic breath, killing her. Godzilla and Mothra then head for New York City, where they meet Fire Rodan. Godzilla easily defeats the pterodactyl by hurling rocks at him. Afterwards, the Monster Duo encounter King Ghidorah in Nagoya. Ghidorah incapacitates Mothra, only to have his head blown off by Godzilla's atomic breath. Following this, Godzilla, alone, travels to Kobe, where he encounters his final, greatest rival of all; SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla fight amid the streets of the city, only for Godzilla to incapacitate and defeat SpaceGodzilla by blasting off the crystals on his shoulders, sending the cosmic monster hurtling into a black hole formed by their destruction. Mothra soon recovers and heads back to Infant Island as the world rejoices it's victory. Godzilla then returns to the sea. ''Godzilla: Unleashed'' 20 years after the Vortaak's last defeat at the hands of Godzilla, the alien conglomerate returns once again in it's largest and strongest invasion yet. By the time the invasion has begun, Monster Island has been destroyed, uranium deposits under the island having ignited. This results in most of the monsters being scattered around the world, with at least Anguirus taking refuge on Infant Island with Mothra and Battra. Godzilla is presumed dead, leaving Mothra and the other monsters as Earth's best defense against the Vortaak. Anguirus and Varan are sent to London to counter the returned Orga, having been resurrected. Varan is badly injured fighting Orga, but Anguirus prevails against the ape-like monster. At the same time, a "crystal storm" begins raining down upon the Earth, causing various shards of crystal and diamond to sprout from the surface and literally "infect" the planet. The GDF learn that the crystals are poisoning the Earth's core, and if they're not removed soon enough, they could destroy the entire planet. In response to this, they deploy their various, new mechas to destroy the crystals. Such mocha include Kiryu (their MechaGodzilla formed around the skeleton of the original 1954 Godzilla, with technology incorporated from the remnants of the various Vortaak space fliers they had captured.), M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Jet Jaguar, and Mechani-Kong. The Vortaak, meanwhile, notice the planet's predicament and decide to use it to their advantage. Realizing the massive power output being given by the crystals, they decide to harness their energy to empower their kaiju and technology. As such, they send their various mechanical and space monsters to retrieve the crystals. Such kaiju include Megalon, Hedorah, the modified Gigan (now equipped with chainsaws.), the cybernetically-enhanced King Ghidorah (now Mecha-King Ghidorah following his previous battle with Godzilla.), their Cyber-Zilla, and the rebuilt and upgraded MechaGodzilla. Cyber-Zilla is sent to New York City, where it encounters Zilla and Gorosaurus. Cyber-Zella easily defeats Gorosaurus, but is outmatched and eventually defeated by Zilla. Cyber-Zilla is then teleported back to the Vortaak mothership. Hedorah is sent to Moscow, where it encounters Rodan. Rodan fights Hedorah, but is seemingly overwhelmed by the Smog Monster's toxic gas. Battra arrives to aid Rodan in the fight, and together the twin monsters easily defeat Hedorah, forcing it into retreat. Megalon is sent to the far-off Mondo Island, where a crystal has formed. Attacking the populace, the giant beetle is soon confronted by the guardian of the island; King Kong. King Kong and Megalon fight, but the giant ape pummels Megalon and sends him into a retreat. Kong, sending the wrongness of what is happening to the world, leaves Mondo Island to confront the rest of the invaders. At the same time, a juvenile Godzilla, dubbed Godzilla Junior, appears off the coast of Australia. The young kaiju is monitored by the GDF from there on out. Following this, Godzilla finally re-emerges off the coast of Indonesia, covered in glowing red rashes and searching for Junior. Godzilla attacks Jakarta, completely decimating the city before returning to the ocean. The GDF speculate that Godzilla must have absorbed the black hole energy that spawned SpaceGodzilla during their last fight, and that it came into conflict with his atomically enhanced heart, causing it to go into meltdown, which they speculate will cause Godzilla to explode, taking the entire universe with him. The GDF then speculate that the crystals must also have something to do with Godzilla's meltdown. The GDF send Kiryu to freeze Godzilla, but while it is successful in freezing the King of the Monsters, as the cyborg is built around the skeleton of the original Godzilla, it's soul is awakened by Godzilla's roars. In response, Kiryu abandons it's programming, believing itself to be Godzilla, and travels to Kyushu and attacks the city before being confronted by Mechani-Kong. Kiryu and the cybernetic ape fight, but Kiryu eventually prevails, tearing off the robot Kong's arm and demolishing it's CPU. Kiryu then runs out of power, and both cyborgs are lifted back to the GDF's headquarters in Yokohama for repairs. Meanwhile, the Vortaak learn of this turn in events, and decide that the only way to stop Godzilla is to destroy him. They outfit MechaGodzilla with shock anchors in order to cripple Godzilla and kill him before his meltdown destroys the planet, sending Gigan to attack Godzilla in order to weaken him before they deploy MechaGodzilla against him. Godzilla then appears on the Ogasawara Chain near Japan, where he is confronted by Gigan. Godzilla and Gigan fight viciously, with the cyborg's chainsaws proving effectiveness. However, Gigan's internal mechanisms are severely damaged by the intense heat output from Godzilla, causing it to malfunction. Gigan is finally destroyed when Godzilla unleashes his atomic breath at it. Just as the battle is almost over, Godzilla is finally confronted by MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla proves it's effectiveness against the King of the Monsters, blasting him repeatedly with it's Mega-Buster Ray, which knocks Godzilla down. MechaGodzilla then utilizes it's shock anchors to try and paralyze Godzilla. However, this backfires when Godzilla discharges a powerful nuclear pulse back up the anchors, damaging many of MechaGodzilla's systems. Similar to Gigan, the intense heat from Godzilla's meltdown causes MechaGodzilla's artificial diamond coating to melt off it's body. Godzilla then destroys MechaGodzilla with a single blast of his atomic breath, which seems to be getting stronger. In Sydney, Zilla emerges from the sea and confronts Megaguirus, who had emerged from a subway system under the city. Zilla and Megaguirus fight, but Megaguirus, having absorbed energy from the crystals that emerged in the city and thus gotten stronger, impales Zilla with the stinger on the tip of her abdomen and begins draining his energy. Rodan and Mothra arrive to help Zilla, and together they eliminate her and her offspring. Meanwhile, a series of microscopic organisms have been disintegrating various organisms and sealife in Tokyo Bay. Researches for the GDF conclude that, because of the nature of the microorganisms, they must somehow be connected to the Oxygen Destroyer, the weapon used to kill the first Godzilla in 1954. As such, they dub the monster "Destoroyah". The Vortaak then deploy Mecha-King Ghidorah and the repaired Cyber-Zilla in Nagasaki, resulting in the GDF deploying Kiryu to stop their rampage. Kiryu quickly dispatches Cyber-Zilla, but is too evenly matched by Mecha-King Ghidorah. Eventually, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and Jet Jaguar are deployed to aid Kiryu against Ghidorah, and the 3 Earth mechs just barely conquer the cyborg space monster, sending him into retreat. The microorganisms further mutate beneath the surface of Tokyo and erupt from the sewers and begin attacking people. The GDF sends most of their Japan-stationed forces to Tokyo to confront the Destoroyahs, but are unable to stop them. As a result, the GDF initiate a plan to lure Godzilla Junior to Tokyo so that Godzilla will follow him, seeing as how the Oxygen Destroyer's energy might be the only thing capable of stopping him at this point. The GDF send Jet Jaguar to lure Godzilla Junior to the city. Upon arrival, though, Destoroyah, now mutated into a larger flying form, attacks Junior, who fights back. Junior eventually defeats Destoroyah by sending him flying into a nuclear reactor. With the Vortaak on the verge of losing once again, they rally all their monsters and forces and have them converge on Tokyo, attacking the city in droves. Godzilla Junior attempts to fend them off, but is overpowered by Megalon. Soon, all of the remaining Earth monsters, including Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, Zilla, King Kong, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Varan, Titanosaurus, and Battra, arrive and join forces with the EDF mechas in a final confrontation. Godzilla soon emerges from Tokyo Bay and turns the tide against the alien forces eventually destroying their mothership with a few blasts of his now-Infinite Atomic Breath. Godzilla and Junior re-unite near Haneda Airport along with the other monsters, but they are soon attacked by Destoroyah, who re-emerges from the power-plant, now mutated into his final, demonic form. Destoroyah attacks the monsters and remaining mecha, easily dispatching Zilla, Baragon, Gorosaurus, Mechani-Kong, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Kiryu fights viciously against Destoroyah, it having been the monster that killed him before, but is knocked back. When Junior attacks Destoroyah, the demonic monster lifts him up into the air and drops him from a considerable height before blasting him with Micro-Oxygen, killing him instantly. Godzilla and Kiryu then approach Junior, whom they attempt to revive, but to no avail. Enraged, Godzilla and Kiryu attack Destoroyah, but are unable to pierce its outer shell. Kiryu then blasts the Micro-Oxygen monster with the Absolute Zero Cannon, severely injuring it. Godzilla then fires several shots of his Atomic Breath at the monster. Severely weakened from the temperature extremes, Destoroyah attempts to flee, but is intercepted by Kiryu, who grabs it and sends the both of them pummeling into Tokyo Bay, disappearing beneath the waves. With the main battle over, Godzilla finally begins to melt down. The GDF rain down their freezer weapons onto Godzilla. As Godzilla's heart bursts, his remains finally melt down and he dies. With the world mourning the death of the King, Tokyo is seemingly left uninhabitable from the extensive atomic fallout. However, the radiation levels begin to decline radically, and in the distance, Godzilla Junior, having absorbed his father's energy and mutated into the next Godzilla, bellows a challenge to the world, taking on the role of the greatest force of nature ever known. Monsters '''Earth Defenders * Godzilla (KiryuGoji) ** The first Godzilla (ShodaiGoji) * Mothra (TokyoMosuImago) * Rodan (HeiseiRado) * Anguirus (FinalAngira) * Varan * Baragon (SokogekiBara) * Gorosaurus * Godzilla Junior/Godzilla III (ShodaiGojiJunia, MireGoji) * Battra * King Kong (ShodaiKongu) * Titanosaurus * Zilla Global Defense Force * Kiryu (MireMekaGoji) * M.O.G.U.E.R.A. * Jet Jaguar * Mechanic-Kong Vortaak * King Ghidorah/Mecha-King Ghidorah (HeiseiGhido, ShodaiMekaGhido) * Gigan (FinalGigan) * Hedorah (ShodaiHedo) * Megalon * MechaGodzilla/MechaGodzilla II (ShodaiMekaGoji, HeiseiMekaGoji) * Orga * SpaceGodzilla * Cyber-Zilla Mutations * Destoroyah * Biollante * Megaguirus Trivia * This trilogy features aspects from all over the Godzilla universe; ** The various races that make up the Vortaak are aliens who have appeared in the various Godzilla movies and TV shows; *** The Xilians, who act as the leaders. *** The Black Hole Aliens, who act as the technicians and engineers. *** The Space Hunter Nebula M Aliens, who act as the "blacksmiths" for the mechanical kaiju's weapons. *** The Tachyons, who act as the primary controllers and directors of the kaiju attacks. ** Scenes of Godzilla defeating various monsters are homages to other films in the franchise; *** Godzilla's fight with Anguirus in Osaka in Destroy All Monsters Melee is a reference to their fight in Godzilla Raids Again. *** Godzilla ripping off MechaGodzilla's head in Destroy All Monsters Melee is a homage to the same way he defeated the monster in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla. *** Godzilla decapitating King Ghidorah's middle head in Save the Earth is a reference to the way he defeated the monster in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. *** Godzilla killing Orga with a nuclear pulse from within in Save the Earth is a reference to how he defeated the monster in Godzilla 2000: Millennium. *** Godzilla blasting the interior of Biollante's mouth in Save the Earth is a reference to their fight in Godzilla vs. Biollante. *** Kiryu going berserk as a result of hearing Godzilla's roar in Unleashed is a homage to an identical scene in Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla. *** Godzilla's fight against MechaGodzilla II in Unleashed homages their first and last fights in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II. *** Zilla's battle with Megaguirus in Sydney in Unleashed ''homages the unmade 1998 ''Godzilla sequel, which also featured the titular monster battling a female insectoid monster in Sydney. *** The fight between Kiryu, Jet Jaguar, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. against Mecha-King Ghidorah in Unleashed ''references Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan's fight against King Ghidorah in ''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster. *** The epic battle in Tokyo in Unleashed ''pays homage to the final battle in ''Destroy All Monsters. *** The scene where Kiryu drags Destoroyah under the ocean in Unleashed is a reference to a near-identical scene from Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.